2's My Favorite 1
2's My Favorite 1 is the ninth song on the 2013 album The Afterman: Descension. Lyrics Two hearts beat as one Disguise your mind and feel the hum This drone, the buzz of our love In time we move This churning factor, feel the groove Release the touch that moves you Oh, this is her No regrets I embrace your defects to confess you were my every wish I admit that I will never feel alone Once I call you Home Push towards the dance floor And together we'll show them who's boss We'll set a fire once more Oh, this is her No regrets I embrace your defects to confess you were my every wish I admit that I will never feel alone Once I call you Home Maybe it's not now or later 'Til you save the best for last I want to be everything you need Oh, this is her No regrets I embrace your defects to confess you were my every wish I admit that I will never feel No, I will never feel alone Our sum in monotone While the record spins around Please turn me over, slide me into sleeve Oh girl, please bring me home Inspiration "For all the heaviness on this track listing, we come full circle again with this final song, which is about acknowledging that there is an innocence to loving another human being that cannot be duplicated with any event or circumstance or possibility. If we are so fixated on the things we are trying to attain, we overlook what we have. It's an age old concept, but one that we all need reminding of every now and then. “Home” is always something I thought I had a very solid representation of, but as an adult, it's grown bigger than what it was in my childhood. The line, “I admit that I'll never feel alone, Once I call you Home” is meant to say that I've found a person who fits...my wife is my home. I don't think there could be a better song to drive home the message of The Afterman." Story Sirius reconnects to the All Mother mainframe, her programming upgraded and implanted inside the mobile suit. This ship – he calls it Saudade – is far more advanced than the last he guided into the reaches beyond Heaven’s Fence, acquired through a generous grant meant to continue his exploration of the Keywork. Sirius gladly accepted the funding, but with very different intentions as to how he will use it. He cannot divulge why he is going – after all, no one within Heaven’s Fence knows about the truth of the Keywork. Now, he has abandoned all his previous motivations, to focus on a new one entirely: Sirius will return to the Keywork to give his wife what he couldn’t in life. “I am coming back to you, Meri. I can’t change the past, but I can give you something better. I can give you everything.” Sirius knows from witnessing it firsthand that the Keywork holds the secret to the afterlife. Meri’s soul must be there and he’s going to locate her, to help her transcend to the Samaritaine, the Utopia he knows exists beyond. He was wrong about his last voyage – it was not the greatest journey of his life. It was just the beginning. He programs the Keywork into the All Mother’s navigation system and she questions him, asking if maybe he’s requesting the wrong coordinates. He assures her that the destination is not a mistake. He is ready to return. She is unsure what is driving him there again, considering she operates entirely on rational decisions and revisiting a place that nearly killed him doesn’t seem like a very sound choice to make. “Sirius, is this what love is?” she questions. He answers, “Yes.” Category:The Afterman: Descension Category:Songs